


No One Can Hurt You

by bxtchbee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Kinda?, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Indulgent, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Suicide, but its in a dream so its okay, gavin's middle name is micheal and you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxtchbee/pseuds/bxtchbee
Summary: In which Gavin has a nightmare and Nines is there to comfort him.--Based off of Everything I Wanted by Billie EilishSet in the events of Detroit Evolution, but can be looked at as a stand-alone fic
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	No One Can Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Evolution got me crying in the club, so why not write a little sad drabble with a bit of a happy ending?
> 
> This was written at 4 in the morning, so I apologize if there are any mistakes! I tried to catch them as best as I could.
> 
> Also, I haven't written anything in about 3 years, so I'm a bit rusty with this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway! :)

The river looked awful pretty, didn’t it? All of the bright Detroit lights reflecting in the black, frigid water below. The sounds of waves crashing against the small bank and the rocks were so soothing, it managed to calm the racing thoughts tumbling through Gavin’s fucked up mind. It was too bad that he lived in Michigan, honestly. He’d take any body of water he could get, but he’d much rather prefer to live somewhere close to the ocean. Gavin always had a strange fascination with the ocean in one way or another. It was so terrifying, with the horrifying depths and the other-worldly and undiscovered creatures lurking inside of it. Ever since he was a little kid, he had always been raptured with the concept of becoming one of the deep-sea explorers. He wanted to be like the ones who accidentally discovered new creatures at the bottom of The Marianas Trench. It became an unrealistic dream, considering he landed a job as a beat cop but hey, beggars couldn’t be choosers.

The funniest part of it all? None of the few cars that passed him on the bridge even took notice of the fact he was standing at the edge, a breeze away from falling. What did it matter anyway? It wasn’t like anybody would come looking for him. Nobody cared enough, not even Tina or Chris.

Despite the wet, salty tears streaming down his face and the way his whole body was shaking, Gavin felt great. He was one step closer to no more haunting dreams, images of dead and mutilated bodies gone, he wouldn’t be _sad_ anymore. Drowning wasn’t really the best way to go out if he was being honest, but nothing else worked. Everyone in his life actually gave a shit about him and helped. Well, guess what? He pushed them all away! They couldn’t tell him to get down, that everything was going to be okay. It wasn’t. _Nothing_ was going to _ever_ be okay. _He_ was never going to be okay.

He pushed away the one guy that _understood_ him, even if he was a pure ass about it sometimes. Nines cared so much about him. He would give up anything in the entire world for Gavin to be okay and happy. The plastic asshole would bring all sorts of food, drinks, even packs of cigarettes, despite his distaste for Gavin’s smoking habits. Gavin never smiled or showed any gratitude toward the gestures, and then one day-- They stopped. Nines never came by again and he became so… Distant and cold at work.

Eventually, Gavin got sent on paid leave since he wasn’t doing _anything_ productive, other than sleeping on the job. It was the worst mistake Fowler could have ever fucking made. Work was one of the things that kept Gavin alive, despite how fucking terrible it was. Without it, he wasn’t Gavin Reed, the insufferable asshole that screamed at the two plastic garbage disposals for anything and everything possible _and_ did his work while doing so. He was-- A sack of meat covered in flesh, slowing rotting away in his bed. As if it couldn’t get any worse, his already shit life crumbled even further when he got the call from Fowler that they were firing him for “his own safety and the publics”. Fucking assholes.

No job? No friends? No family? What was the goddamn point anymore?

“Gavin, wait! Gavin!” Someone screamed, causing Gavin to slowly turn his head in the direction of the voice. Fuck... 

“Gavin Micheal Reed, get down from the fucking ledge, _now_ !” Nines screamed, sprinting toward the bridge. He looked so… _Scared._ For once in Gavin’s horrid life, he’s seen Nines with an emotion other than ‘asshole’. For a split second, it almost made him want to reconsider what he was doing. _Almost._ No one could ever talk him out of this, not even if they tried with their whole being. His feet were already so close to slipping off the edge, he wasn’t a pussy. He was set on jumping, no matter what.

And with that, Gavin simply smiled and let himself fall forward, gravity taking matters into its own hands.

The free fall down was the most exhilarating feeling ever, it felt like he was flying above the clouds… Did he regret jumping? Sort of, but ‘no’ was outweighing ‘yes’ severally. Gavin wanted a chance to get help and be happy again, but it was pointless. Therapy tended to fuck him up more than it helped, so he gave up a _long_ time ago.

The happy feeling fell flat as soon as he hit the water, though. Despite how hard he tried to fight it, the current dragged him under the water and sent him downstream. He couldn’t hold his breath much longer and his head started to hurt. It was the most painful thing he could ever think about experiencing. The murky water filling his lungs, the blood flow leaving his brain…. He let out a painful scream before…

“Gavin! Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay!” Nines frantically called out, restraining Gavin from thrashing around as best as he could. “You’re safe, it’s okay. I’m here.” He soothed, a frown set deep on his concerned face, LED rapidly switching between yellow and a fiery red.

The detective desperately gasped for breath, reaching out and clinging onto the android’s arm like he was hanging off an edge. “Fuck…” He choked out, scared grey eyes darting over Nines’ features. “I-I’m— I’m okay… I’m okay.” Gavin repeated as if he’s trying to convince _himself_ that he was okay. A hand came up to clutch his throat, chest heaving up and down frantically. The distressed man didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face until he tasted the familiar saltiness on his tongue.

“What—” Before Nines could get anything else out, he felt Gavin lunge into his chest, clutching onto him for dear life. He could feel the human’s whole body shake against him, muffled sobs echoing through the mostly barren room. “Hey, it’s… It’s okay, Gav. I’m right here, everything’s okay.” He reassured with a frown etched deep into his face.  
  
After a few minutes of Gavin sobbing his heart out, it finally dissipated into sniffles and tearless sobs. It was such a sad sight to see, such a broken man so… Broken. Gavin was unraveling in front of him and it was the scariest thing ever. It was almost too much for his little deviant mind to handle.

Gavin didn’t let go of him, he physically _couldn’t_ at that moment. He felt Gavin take fistfuls of his shirt into his hands, holding on as if his life depended on it. Normally, Nines wasn’t the best with handling affection, but he’d make an obvious exception for Gavin any day. After an unknown amount of time, Nines finally opened his mouth to talk. “Want to talk about it?” He questioned quietly into the still air.

The thick cloud of silence fell upon the two for a few long moments as Gavin thought, his mind trying to wrap over and comprehend what was going on. Did he want to talk about it? The immediate answer of ‘No, fuck off.’ was sitting at the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t dare let it fall from his lips. Nines looked so… Visibly scared and concerned that he just _couldn’t_ say no. After a few moments, Gavin sniffled and pulled back from the hug, though his fingers still lingered over the fabric of Nines’ clothes. “I was… uh-” The detective cleared his throat nervously, eyes darting down to stare at the collar of Nines’ button up he insisted on wearing, even though he _could_ wear more comfy clothes, especially around Gavin. “I was at a bridge and I was thinking about jumping. It was all over for me, Nines. No one even thought about helping me, and it _terrified_ me. Tina, Chris — Hell, even you left me! I had no one left and I fuckin’ got fired.” Gavin explained, head bowing down so that he could look into his lap. “You — You came to help me and I just… Jumped. I started drowning and it felt so fucking _painful_ . I don’t… I _hated_ it and now ‘m fuckin’ scared. I don’t want to ever lose you, Nines…” He admitted, glancing back up to the android sitting in front of him.

Nines, admittedly, had no clue what to say. In the entirety of their partnership, Gavin had never opened up _that_ much to him. Sure, he’d talk about things, but only vaguely and got pissy when Nines tried to pry. It sounded silly, really — The most Gavin opened up to him was about a _nightmare_. Though, Nines was proud that he could be the one that the man could open up to.

After an admittedly long silence, Nines let out an almost inaudible sigh before speaking up, “You’re never going to lose me, _ever_ . You’re going to be stuck with me annoying the shit out of you until the day you die, you understand?” Nines chuckled, a smile forming on his lips. Hesitantly, the android reached out for Gavin’s hand, comfortingly holding it in his. The layer of fake skin retracted, letting his porcelain white chassis shine through. “As long as I’m here, no one can hurt you— Not even yourself. You know I’m always here to open up about anything that’s bothering you, right? You don’t _have_ to always bottle everything up until you finally burst, Gavin— It isn’t healthy.” 

More often than not, Gavin would always bottle every little thing up until it all became too much and he’d end up calling Nines in the middle of the night, sometimes on the verge of panic attacks. It was always tiring to comfort the grown man, especially in his episodes where it seemed like nothing would help him calm down. He did admire the fact that Gavin would always call _him_ instead of one of his other friends, like Tina and Chris. The man who was notorious for hating androids with every fiber in his being was calling an android, of all people, to calm him down. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest every time, knowing that he was being placed over Tina, his best friend, ninety-nine percent (99%) of the time.

“Also, just a reminder, if you ever try something like that, I will personally kill you myself.” The robot stated, a teasing smile lingering on his face, despite the seriousness in his icy blue eyes.

For the first time that night, he saw Gavin smile and hell, even _laugh_. He’d never admit it out loud unless forced to do so, but Nines loved Gavin’s laugh. It was, upon many other things, something he wholeheartedly admired about the problematic detective. It filled his chest with this warm, fuzzy feeling that he just couldn’t shake off.

“Alright, alright! God— No need to get all murdery on me, you prick.” He quipped back in return, though there was no malice woven into his voice. He was smiling, almost like he wasn’t just sobbing into his chest a few minutes ago.

Nines finally got his detective back.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? I honestly can't tell if I should be proud or throw it all away :'))
> 
> I know the ending sucks, I didn't know how else to end it without it being another 2,000 words ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> But thank you for sticking around til the end! Means a whole lot :)
> 
> Feel free to drop a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
